


Precious Love

by Saidayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Dayeon soft gfs, F/F, Fluff, at least not with dayeon, dahyun knows this and uses it, idk how to write anything other than fluff, make out, nayeon is whipped for dahyun, pls, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saidayeon/pseuds/Saidayeon
Summary: Dahyun is bored and wants (nayeon) to make cookies





	Precious Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s ignore that the title is from a sad song,,,,, I just like the title.
> 
> Idk if this is good it’s 2:30am and I haven’t slept in a while, but enjoy this fluffy piece of Dayeon.
> 
> Might be some suggestive thing in there towards the end? Didn’t feel it was enough to rate it mature tho.... 
> 
> Also don’t believe anything is beta read I’m too lazy to even read through it once... anyways enjoy :))

“I’m bored.”

Nayeon heard the cute girl whine, turning towards her with a pout. Nayeon let out a giggle, “and what do you want me to do about that? Is it not enough watching a movie with me?”

Dahyun’s pout still hadn’t left her lips, “nooo, I love watching movies with you, I just wanna do something else right now.”

Nayeon laughed a little, taking Dahyun’s tiny hand in her own, and dragging her to sit in her lap.

“Well, what does my little Dahyunnie want to do then?” Nayeon gave her girlfriend a soft smile.

“I wanna bake cookies.” Nayeon couldn’t help but coo at her adorable girlfriend. Giving Dahyun a short kiss she got her off her lap, stood up and dragged her to the kitchen.

As Nayeon was getting out the ingredients, Dahyun had found her spot on the kitchen counter, as Nayeon had expected.

“Didn’t you want to make cookies?” She asked Dahyun with a teasing smile.

“Well, it’s a lot more fun watching you do it,” Dahyun said, “you look so cute when you concentrate on your baking.”

That made Nayeon chuckle, “hmm well only the one's baking will be allowed to lick the bowl.” As Nayeon said it she turned away from her girlfriend, starting to prepare everything on the counter.

“What no, you can’t do that.” Her girlfriend exclaimed.

“I’m baking, so my rules.”

“Well then move over, I’ll do this.”

“Funny, last time you baked alone you almost burned down the kitchen.”

“But I didn’t, and that’s the important part,” Dahyun said with a grin, “and also, now my super hot girlfriend is here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Nayeon walked up behind Dahyun, placing her arms around her, “Mhm, so she is.”

“Well you better get started then, I want cookies,” Nayeon told her, Dahyun shivering as Nayeons breath ticketed her ear.

Nayeon could see Dahyun’s hands fumbling around but never actually doing anything.

“Struggling there, Miss Kim?”

“Uhh, I might not know what to do,” Dahyun said embarrassed, again making Nayeon laugh.

Having already laid out the ingredients measured, Nayeon guided Dahyun’s hand towards the first ingredient needed.

“Well let me help you then,” Nayeon said, way too seductive in Dahyun’s opinion but she managed to ignore it.

As Dahyun was finally mixing the cookie dough, she got extra excited knowing it was time to add the chocolate chips, her favorite part.

“Now remember, always add the chocolate before eating it,” Nayeon said, as Dahyun reached out for the chips. “Last time you ate almost half, leaving the cookies with barely any chocolate.”

Dahyun huffed, “not my fault you left them next to me, you practically told me to eat the whole thing.”

Nayeon kisses Dahyuns cheek, laughing a little, “yeah well now I’m telling you to not do that.” She could practically feel Dahyuns pout, so she kisses her cheek again, adding in “I’ll give you extra kisses, aren’t my kisses better than chocolate?”

Nayeon noticed Dahyun thinking extra hard about it, so she pushes her away, feigning offense. “I see how it is.”

“No wait I’m joking, please, baby.” Dahyun was quick to turn around with a pout, her hands stretched out for Nayeon. “I love your kisses more than any chocolate.”

Nayeon tried avoiding her, but she didn’t exactly try too hard. Next thing she knew she was wrapped in Dahyuns arms, Dahyuns grip strong around her. Nayeon couldn’t even stay fake mad at Dahyun, she was too whipped.

“Kiss me then.” She said.

Dahyun lifts her head with a giggle, the pure happiness in her eyes making Nayeon realize just how lucky she is. Dahyun slightly gets on her toes, giving Nayeon a soft kiss, one that Nayeon deepened. Placing one of her hands in Dahyuns hair, slightly scratching, knowing Dahyun loves it.

Placing her other hand under Dahyuns chin, trying to deepen the kiss even more. Dahyun's hands, still around her back, go under Nayeon's shirt, at the same time pulling Nayeon impossibly closer.

Unfortunately, the need for air becomes a problem, both pulling away slightly, still leaving small kisses. Their foreheads placed together, Nayeon can’t help but smile. Staring at Dahyuns pretty face up close, her smile making her melt.

“I love you.” Nayeon softly tells her.

Dahyun's smile gets bigger, “I love you too,” she leaves another kiss on Nayeon's mouth, “a whole lot.”

A beep from the oven, signalizing it’s done preheating, makes them both jump.

“Oh right, the cookies,” Nayeon says, “we haven’t even gotten them ready for the oven.”

Dahyun lets out a little giggle, “at least I didn’t eat up the chocolate chips.”

Nayeon laughs, slightly pushing Dahyun towards the counter, lifting her so she can sit on it. “Don’t worry I’ll finish them.”

“So you can finish me afterward?” Dahyun asks it with such innocence, and the effect it has in Nayeon makes her legs weak. “What?” Nayeon says.

“Nothing.” Dahyun's answers, still as innocent as ever. So Nayeon chooses to ignore her for now, focusing on finally getting the cookies in the oven.

As the batch is put in the oven and the timer is set, Nayeon turned back to Dahyun. Placing herself in-between her legs.

“How long?”

“10 minutes maybe.”

Dahyun groans in answer, “that’s too long.”

Nayeon's reply was kissing Dahyuns pout away, “that’s what happens when you distract the baker.”

“You didn’t exactly complain now did you, miss Im?” Dahyun says with a smirk.

“Oh absolutely not, 10/10 would do again.”

Dahyun giggles and Nayeon presses a kiss on her forehead, “you’re absolutely adorable.”

The cookies ended up tasting amazing, but if Nayeon was being honest, the cuddles in bed after “finishing" Dahyun off were a hundred times better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !!! Pls leave feedback, I love getting comments !


End file.
